inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirino Ranmaru
|number= 3 |element=Wood |team= Raimon (GO) Raimon (Chrono Stone) Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 03 Chrono Storm Shinsei Inazuma Japan |seiyuu= Kobayashi Yuu |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 001 (GO) Episode 001 (Chrono Stone) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Kirino Ranmaru (霧野蘭丸) is a major supporting character in Inazuma Eleven GO and later on, in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He is a defender of Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Raimon's beautiful ace defender. He understands Shindou very well."'' Appearance He has bright rose hair tied into two pigtails and light sky-blue eyes. Kirino wears the new Raimon soccer uniform, the Raimon soccer jacket and the Raimon school uniform. In a flashback, he was seen wearing the Raimon second team uniform. In Episode 14, in his first appearance dressed in casual clothes, he wore a white-collared green T-shirt over gray shirt. This is followed by tan pants and sneakers that are colored dark red, black, and white. France Era In the France era, he wears a green T-shirt with some golden lines over a black shirt. His trousers are white and he wears black long boots with a golden line under the boots. The Three Kingdoms In The Three Kingdom era, he wears a white-blue shirt with white sleeves and with some golden lines. He has a light green cloth around his neck. At the middle of the sleeves and shirt, he has a brown line around it. He wears a white trousers with brown boots with a golden line too. Shogunate Era In the Shogunate Era, he was seen wearing a white kimono-like shirt, with red lines on dark green. He wears a yellow band around his wrist and dark red trousers with white ascents. Jurassic Era In the Jurassic Era, he wears a green-brown shirt with gray lines and without sleeves. In the shoes are green-brown with a gray line too. King Arthur Era In the King Arthur Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Mixi Max When Kirino is Mixi Maxed with Jeanne, his hair becomes blond and his pigtails and the other part become much longer. His eyes are azure and he wears glasses. His skin also becomes lighter. Personality He is a feminine boy who is said to often get mistaken for a girl due to his girlish appearance and graceful movements. He was the fifth member of Raimon to participate in the revolution. He is generally in a good mood and tries to comfort others when needed. He is Shindou's close friend and is shown to be caring and concerned about Shindou, especially during the incident where Shindou fainted from exhaustion and ended up in a hospital. In his concern, Kirino spent the entire time in the hospital with the other Raimon members while they waited for the outcome and the result of Shindou's surgery. He seems to have a rivalry relationship with Kariya Masaki. He doesn't seem to like rough-style playing, such as Kariya's style of play soccer. In Episode 18 of Chrono Stone, he's also shown to be somewhat jealous of Shindou, stating during a flashback "But I was always the one chasing after you... even now, I still look at you from behind.". He is seen standing in dismay and shock after Endou Daisuke doesn't pick him for the final Ultimate Eleven. However, Kariya gave up his place for Kirino after feigning a stomach ache, implying that Kariya and Kirino have gotten much closer. Plot (GO) He was first seen along with the whole Raimon team, that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards Raimon had a match against Tsurugi's team and gets badly beaten. That is why Matsukaze Tenma was added to the team temporarily. Tenma is shown to be great at dashing fast against opponents. Kirino and the others asked Tenma to pass the ball to them but they were marked so Tenma had to keep on dribbling the ball. Afterwards Tsurugi used Kensei Lancelot to get the ball from Tenma which worked. After seeing what has befallen to his team, Shindou used a keshin to get back on Tsurugi. After Shindou gets exhausted, he was brought to the hospital by Coach Kudou and Otonashi Haruna, with Kirino by his side. Kirino watches and talks to Shindou in the hospital. Later, many members of the Raimon team quit after what happened. Afterwards, Tsurugi comes in and joins Raimon to which surprised everyone and after joining Raimon, Shindou is left no choice to accept him and gives him a Raimon soccer uniform but Tsurugi throws it away, in which Kirino and the others were angry about. Afterwards they had a match against Eito and had to lose since that was instructed to them. Though after Matsukaze seeing the team losing on purpose, he couldn't allow it so he kept on getting the ball and passing it to Shindou but Shindou wouldn't get the ball. Kirino asked Tenma to stop but in the end, Tenma passed the ball once more to Shindou and he made a goal to which surprised everyone. Afterwards, Kirino visited Shindou's house and talked about the new coach that is none other than Endou Mamoru. Then in Episode 11, it is shown that he decided to help out Shindou, Sangoku, Tenma and Shinsuke in winning the match against Mannouzaka. In Episode 12, the continuation of the match against Mannouzaka, he got injured by the attack of one of the members of Mannouzaka and was benched due to the injury on his foot. In Episode 14, he is seen well, without the injury on his foot anymore but still isn't able to play soccer for a few days. Then later, he was seen paying a visit at Shindou's house talking about the team. In Episode 15, he helps Shindou, Hayami, Amagi, Hamano with Ultimate Thunder, but it fails because Shindou's kick power wasn't good enough. In Episode 17, he revealed a hissatsu of his called The Mist against Teikoku. After that, he passed the ball to Tsurugi but Tsurugi didn't get the ball because he wasn't concentrating. At the end, Raimon won with 3-2. When Kariya Masaki joined Raimon in Episode 21, he and Kirino were paired up to practice. During the match against Akizora Challengers, Kariya pretended to accidentally bump into Ranmaru, where in reality, he was making foul play on purpose. He and Kirino appear to detest each other. At the end of Episode 22, Kariya revealed to him he is a SEED, but he was only joking to annoy Kirino. In Episode 23, Kariya made up some lies about Kirino stabbing Amagi in the back that Amagi didn't do well in defense. Amagi believed it, and had a short quarrell with Kirino. When Kirino asked if Kariya said anything, Amagi defended Kariya and said that he had nothing to do with it. At the end of the first half of the match, Endou called Kurumada and Kirino to stay in the bench, leaving only 10 people on the field. The purpose is to let Kirino watch the opponents' tactics better and find the flaw. When Kirino got back on the field, he could finally cooperate with Kariya and make him steal the ball. In Episode 26, he finds out how to play on the ground of Snowland Stadium, because of Kariya's observation of Yukimura's sliding. In Episode 27, he used The Mist, but failed against Seki because of his vicious tackle. Along with Shinsuke, both of them stopped Seki's shot though failed but it was able to lessen the force that will reach the goal, that is why Tenma was able to catch it. In the end, Raimon won the match. In Episode 29, he fought against Kidokawa Seishuu. Raimon won, with the score being 3-2. In Episode 34, he fought against Genei Gakuen but was shown to be having a hard time with the Pinball Stadium but at the end of the match, Raimon won with the score being 4-3. In Episode 37, he surprised that Shinsuke has a keshin. He is also happy when he saw Minamisawa. In Episode 39, he was worried about Shindou when he was send flying due Taiyou releases his stronger Keshin version. At the end of the match, he is seen talking with Shindou and was about to leave but then Shindou collapsed on the ground, and shocked him. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 42, he used The Mist to steal the ball to one players of Seidouzan. In the break, he was surprised along with his team to see Dragonlink instead of Seidouzan. In the second half, he caught the missed ball from Dragonlink. In Episode 43, he tried to stop one of Dragonlink's shoots with Kariya's help but failed. In Episode 44, he was seen with all the defenders of Raimon stopping a normal shoot successfully. At the end of the match, Raimon won the match with the score being 5-4 and was happy about the win and along with the rest of the team, they throw Tenma in the air. In Episode 45, he was seen training alongside the rest of the team. When Shindou came back to Raimon, he was happy and said to Shindou to not overdo the training. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat In Episode 1, it was revealed that he did not join any club at all. He was seen with Ichino in the library, reading a book. He didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Matsukaze Tenma. He even said that he wasn't interested in soccer. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They had recovered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he got badly injured by Protocol Omega 2.0. He used Deep Mist but failed against Beta. After the match, the whole Raimon team went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kirino left the team along with the others who don't have Keshin because they were mind controlled. France Era He reappeared in Episode 18, along with his teammates, after Protocol Omega 2.0 was beaten by Raimon. During practice, he was surprised about Shindou and tried to stop Shindou in his Mixi Max form, but failed because Shindou was too fast. After practice, he was seen having a flashback about him and Shindou in the Raimon second team. The next morning, Kariya said that Kirino was jealous of Shindou. At first, Kirino was reluctant to answer, but afterward, admitted his feelings. After he wasn't chosen for the eleven members, Kariya offered his place to him, by faking a stomach ache. In Episode 19, he talks to Jeanne about her thoughts in the forest, and agrees to help her in the war. He is later seen coordinating the members whose would escort Jeanne. In Episode 20, as they went to Charles VII's fortress, he says to Jeanne don't worry, as they are with her. Inside the castle, he told to Jeanne be confident, otherwise the soldiers will not believe in her. He is later supported by Fei and Kinako, as they said that, in the original story, Jeanne would save France and that she is a heroin, raising up the girl's mood. As one Charles's servants tells to them that only Jeanne would see Charles, he asks to him to leave he went with her, which the first, after some seconds, accepts. As they meet with the false prince, he saw that Jeanne is in doubt and advises her to what she is thinking. Kirino is later shocked as she tells that the one in their front isn't Charles. He is later seen arguing with La Hire since he and Gilles de Rais aren't following Jeanne's commands as was established by Charles VII. In Episode 21, he was seen still worrying about Jeanne and was seen blocking Dhanna with Shindou. Then he had a flashback with Shindou Mixi Max. Orca passed him after that. In the second half, Kirino was been putting as forward. When he received the ball from Hamano, he dribbled towards the opponent's goal. Dhanna used Defense Command 03 and Kirino loosed the ball and his leg was injured due to the fall. He tried to stand up because he thought that it was his fault for losing the ball but if failed. Then Shindou stole the ball and Kirino called his name. Shindou said that he shouldn't worry about it and leave the match to the others. Shindou ran after some opponents and Kirino had a flashback of Kariya telling Kirino that he is jealous on Shindou. Kirino said that Kariya was true and stood up and ran to Shindou. He helped Shindou to block Orca and his Keshin aura was revealed. Orca passed the ball to Bahamusu and Kirino and Shindou both make a sliding tackle and the ball went out of the line. After that, he helped Shindou to stand up and called Jeanne. He said that he trusted Jeanne. The match resumes and Kirino called out his Keshin, Senkishi Brynhildr and blocked Reiza's Offense Command 04. He was happy when he realized his Keshin and this motivated Jeanne once more. When Protocol Omega 3.0 kicked off, Wonderbot ran to the other side of the field and pointed the Mixi Max Gun on Kinako but she said that Wonderbot should point on Kirino and then he Mixi Maxed Kirino with Jeanne. He then easily stole the ball from Gamma and passed to Tsurugi who used Keshin Armed and scored the first goal. After that, he says that the match rhythm was under their possession and that Raimon would attack with all their forces. Kirino received the ball from Kinako and passed it to Shindou which broke through the defense of Protocol Omega 3.0. Shindou then used Mixi Trans, used Setsuna Boost and scored the second goal. Kirino and Shindou turned both back to normal. Before Raimon departed, Jeanne gave Kirino a candy, which he ate in the Inazuma TM Caravan. Three Kingdoms Era In Episode 22, he was selected to be one of the members who would made a time travel to Ryuu Gentoku's era. He was later seen explaining to Taiyou about not rushing into things, as Taiyou was disappointed about not being chosen to participate in a soccer match against Zanark Domain. In Episode 25, after Nishiki was roughly tackled by Zanark, Kirino tried to stop him with Senkishi Brynhildr, but it was easily beaten by Zanark's Makaiou Zodiac. Jurassic Era In Episode 31 during the Jurassic Era, he went along with the other teamates to explore the era and was shocked when he saw Torb chasing away the Tyrannosaurus. He later went to Torb's home and helped searching for Rockstar along with his teammates the next day. King Arthur Era In Episode 35, he was turned into one of the Knight of the Round Table. Ragnarok Tournament He was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03. In Episode 45, he used his keshin armed for the first time. In Episode 46, he got a headache caused by Fei's power. He was also shocked about Kinako being Fei's mother. In Episode 47, he like the rest of the Raimon team, welcomed back Fei. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He, along with Raimon have a match against Unlimited Shining. He used Deep Mist, but failed against Hakuryuu's shoot. He was badly injured along with the defense. After being reunited with the coach Endou and his old teammates, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Fudou and Kabeyama, Kirino, alongside with Shindou and Kurumada went training with Kazemaru. During the match against Team Zero, he was also easily beaten by Team Zero's members but during the second half, he along Kariya were able to block Rinne's Tekki Hei Knight B by using Deep Mist and Hunter's Net. Later, at the end of the match, he shook hands with Rinne Makoto. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 115 *'TP': 204 *'Kick': 69 *'Dribbling': 93 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 51 *'Technique': 118 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 91 *'Lucky': 89 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 90 *'Block': 141 *'Catch': 50 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 102 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed'; A *'Control': S *'Catch:' B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'DF The Mist' *'SK TP Plus 20' *'DF Deep Mist' *'OF Melody Wave' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'DF Deep Mist' *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'DF The Mist' (Extra) *'DF La Flamme' (Mixi Max Form) Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'DF The Mist' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'OF Melody Wave' *'DF The Mist' *'DF Deep Mist' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Melody Wave' *'DF The Mist' *'DF Deep Mist' *'DF La Flamme' (Mixi Max Form) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Senkishi Brynhildr' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Senkishi Brynhildr' Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Senkishi Brynhildr' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Senkishi Brynhildr' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Jeanne d'Arc' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Jeanne d'Arc' **'SK KP Guard' *'MIMAX Kariya Masaki' **'SK Nice Pass' *'MIMAX Shindou Takuto' **'OF Heaven's Time' *'MIMAX Kazemaru Ichirouta' **'DF Atlantis Wall' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Jeanne d'Arc' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Groves S' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'All Arms' Trivia *The kanji 霧 in his name means "mist," referring to his hissatsu The Mist and Deep Mist. *He has character songs titled Ashita no Field with Shindou, Namida no Art ~Nijiiro no Hana~ with Fei, Bokutachi no Shiro with Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi and Shindou and B.E.L.I.E.V. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Galaxy characters